


Last Summer

by LadyValtiel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Love, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, fast love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValtiel/pseuds/LadyValtiel
Summary: Y en ese momento su mundo cambio y se puso de cabezas, cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, hasta el dia de hoy el joven desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado, que nunca la hubiese conocido, hasta ahora si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haria y se hubiera ido de ese maldito lugar para no verla entrar.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Rinoa Heartilly





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Fanfic en progreso.   
será posiblemente una corta historia sobre el verano pasado de Seifer y Rinoa.
> 
> Final Fantasy VIII y Personajes pertenecen totalmente a Squaresoft y Square Enix.  
El resto es inventado por mi.

Last Summer

Capítulo 1

Only Star in the Night Sky

(Contiene lenguaje inapropiado)

A las afueras de BALAMB, 20 de Diciembre, a 1635 horas.

El sol de la tarde le daba justo en el cuello, mantenia la cabeza gacha, ojos color cian concentrados en el océano, su presa venia hacia el, su rostro cambiaba de concentración a ansiedad, cada vez se acercaba mas, el rubio apreto la mandíbula y miro desafiante.

"Ha! Hey!!! Lo tengo! Lo tengo!" Comenzo Raijin a decir mientras se ponia de pie casi bailando, el pececillo se estremecía colgando del sedal.

"Huh?" "Ah! A la mierda" grito el joven casi como un niño enojado, azotando la caña de pescar con el piso de la pequeña bahía, Fujin solo los miraba estoica como de costumbre, Raijin hacia burlas a Seifer mientra bailaba y trataba de anima a la chica en frente de el con su nuevo hallazgo, el moreno volteo para tratar de soltar el pez. "Demonios! Naci para esto hermano!". Seguia el chico sin parar.

Fujin posó su mirada en el rubio, estaba enojado, ya hasta se estaba volviendo rojo. Seifer era de naturaleza muy competitiva y ella sabia que podia hacer cualquier cosa para derrotar a sus rivales, tambien sabia que no les haría algo tan grave a ella ni a Raijin, pero en el estado en el que estaba ahora comenzaba a dudar.

"PARAR" dijo la chica alzando un poco su mano rapidamente, pero Raijin seguia armando alboroto y cabreando a Seifer, asi que levantó la pierna y empujo a Raijin y su pez devuelta al mar. Lo unico que se escucho fue el grito de el moreno junto con el salpicar del mar.

Pero en unos segundos el rubio comenzo a reír de manera en la que ella no eschuchaba hace un tiempo, y la envolvió completamente, sus facciones eran felices, el tenia ese tipo de don tan hermoso de reírse con los ojos, era como si fuera otra persona, lo habia visto asi muy pocas veces y la ponia feliz, ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, las risas de el rubio se desvanecieron al escuchar el sonido de la nave acercándose, era el Jardin de Balamb volando justo por encima de ellos, el rubio miro serio a su antiguo hogar, pero dejo que los malos recuerdos y lo que habia pasado se fueran con el viento, y tambien ella...

una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, Fujin miraba a su amigo con expresión seria, sabia exactamente en quien pensaba, era increible como se conectaban, el la miro y asintio sonriendo a su amiga.

Ella era feliz ahora, con su amado, le costaba pensarlo, pero era cierto, ella y Squall juntos por siempre viviendo el cuento de hadas que siempre soño, la amó tanto, pero no era nada para ella, ahora solo podia recordar esos momentos, esa locura y esa pasión que vivio con ella y solo por ella, ella era brillante, ella era como una estrella hermosa que brillaba en cualquier lugar, era tan unica, tan rara, estaba conpletamente loca, y a el le encantaba.

Entre tantos pensamientos, cuando salían, bebían, reían, se emborrachaban, tiraban, sé amaban, hasta bailaban, le costaba creer que en algun momento bailo, solo por ella... el mundo podia estar en guerra pero ellos seguian bailando, pero el recuerdo mas amado y mas odiado era haberla conocido, esa maldita noche de junio.

TIMBER, 10 de Junio, a 1200 horas.

"Yo vine aqui a dar maldito apoyo a su incompetente resistencia! No a estar en fiestas de niños pubertos!" Dijo el rubio enojado, el barman lo miraba asustado, el chico a su lado, Gerek, trataba de calmar la situación pero Seifer era un caso serio.

"Relajate Kenny, hoy pasala bien tomate un trago, conoce a alguna chica y mañana por la mañana estaremos todos bien haciendo nuestro trabajo y te daremos la paga" Decia Gerek con un tono demasiado relajado y con acento extraño, y por alguna razón lo empezó a llamar Kenny.

"¡Mi nombre es Seifer!"

"Si lo se... tu nombre es Kenny... espera ¿no era Kenny?"

"No hermano creo que era Benny" dijo el barman aclarando, Seifer ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ahh Benny Hermano! Perdon por olvidar tu nombre" dijo Gerek tratando de abrazar al rubio pero este lo aparto al instante.

"Es Seifer" dijo el joven tratando de calmarse.

"Que? Hermano habla mas fuerte no te oigo" insitio Gerek haciendo una seña.

"Caleb, dice que se llama Caleb" dijo el chico de la barra tratando de hacer entender a su amigo.

"Ahhh... oye si que tienes cara de Caleb" .

Y ahi fue cuando Seifer perdio la paciencia. Jaló al chico de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia el de manera brusca haciendo que Gerek temblara de miedo.

"¡Mi-NOMBRE-ES-SEIFER!" Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al dueño de el grito asombrados, el rubio solto a Gerek colocandolo en el piso otra vez, y camino entre la gente.

"Si! Ese es mi maldito nombre!" Solto frustrado. "¡Fujin! ¡Raijin!" Agrego él rubio, tratando de buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud, Entre la gente aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia el, pero Gerek los interrumpió.

"Eh! A donde van?!"

"Nos vamos de esta mierda" dijo Saifer volteandose mientras le tomaba la mano a Fujin y Raijin los seguia.

"Hermano! No te puedes largar ahora!"

"Vete a la mierda... no! Yo me voy a la mierda, tu fiesta es una mierda, y estas zorras no estan buenas" dijo el rubio casi saliendo de la casa, pero Gerek corrio tras el.

"No! Oh por Dios nos tienes que ayudar estamos en crisis! Sabes te dare la pasta ahora mismo...¡¡¡Jeff trae el dinero!!!" "Demonios! ¡¿Jeff donde estas?!, solo esperen ire por el dinero, Bryan sírveles vodka! "dijo el chico de baja estatura corriendo hacia alguna habitación, Seifer rodo los ojos y camino hacia la barra con Fujin y Raijin a su espalda.

"Hermanos tienen que entender que nuestras fiestas no son tan buenas como las de Balamb" Decia Bryan el Barman de pacotilla mientras les servía vodka.

"No vine aqui por las fiestas" dijo el chico, acto seguido tomo el shot en un instante, hacia un tiempo en que no bebía alcohol.

"Pero si que las fiestas aqui son aburridas, hasta parece que Kurt Cobain se suicido aqui" dijo Raijin, ya que le abrumaba el tipo de gente comparados con los de Balamb, en Balamb la gente era risueña, mas no energética si no relajada de una manera colorida, Balamb tenia sol y playas hermosas todos los dias en cambio en Timber, la gente no era colorida en lo mas minimo, eran todos raros y claro se entendia que estaban en los 90's pero no era demasiado que todos en el maldito lugar excepto por ellos tres estuvieran vestidos como si hubieran salido de un basural, diferentes tonos de gris, y le llamaban a esto fiesta, al menos habia buena musica y hierba.

Seifer seguia en la barra hablando con Bryan, Fujin y Raijin estaban por algún lugar, y Gerek ya les habia entregado el dinero. Asi que el rubio continuo bebiendo cortitos, no iba a emborracharse ni mucho menos, solo queria pasar el aburrimiento, si fuera por el se hubiera ido hace un rato, pero sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo, nunca lo hacian, y se sentía algo culpable por eso, aparte Bryan no era tan desagradable como pensaba, habian estado conversando durante todo ese tiempo con el, y hasta podria decir que era mas interesante que hablar con Raijin.

Y en ese momento su mundo cambio y se puso de cabezas, cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, hasta el dia de hoy el joven desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado, que nunca la hubiese conocido, hasta ahora si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haria y se hubiera ido de ese maldito lugar para no verla entrar.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y tornado gris excepto por ella, llevaba el cabello suelto con dos moños encima parecidos a unos cuernos, cabello negro con dos mechas platinadas que caían a cada lado de sus mejillas, vestía unos zapatos negros con plataforma exageradamente grandes, los usaba con medias cortas blancas, llevaba un vestido ajustado de tirantes brillante con cuello recto, acompañado por una gargantilla negra con púas. Sin duda llamaba la atención, igual que su extremo maquillaje de ojos, era tan... brillante, lo iluminó todo.

El rubio la miraba sorprendido pero a la vez dominante, queria llamar su atención de alguna manera.

"Hermano, eso es bellisimo" dijo Bryan el cual la miraba igual de embobado que Seifer.

"La quiero para mi" Solto el chico mirandola sin despegar un ojo de la joven

"Hermano...no es un objeto" dijo el joven barman, con el ceño fruncido por el comentario del rubio.

"No me importa...va a ser mi muñequita de plastico"Solto Seifer de manera mas grave sin dejar de analizarla esto hizo que el otro joven se asustara un poco.

"Hermano..." dijo Bryan casi en susurro, sin duda este tipo lo estaba asustando. "Ni siquiera te a mirado".agrego este tratando de que las cosas estuvieran menos turbias.

"Oh... ya lo hará, te lo aseguro, ella va a ser mia" Dijo el joven que miraba a la chica con obsesión.

"Vaya que te tienes fé hermano" dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía a Seifer.

Y en unos segundos sus miradas sé cruzaron, ella lo miro desde la lejanía, el la habia estado mirando todo el tiempo, ella se sorprendió por eso, pero se relajo enseguida, el arqueo una ceja y solo sonrió de lado y la ignoro por completo para tomarse otro trago, Bryan a su lado lo miraba con sorpresa por el gesto, la chica formo una sonrisa nerviosa y parpadeo un par de veces, y siguio en su dirección pero este no la miro otra vez.

"Hermano! Creo que soy tu nuevo fan, ¿como demonios hiciste eso?" Dijo el chico mirando a su nuevo amigo con adoración, ya que los roles se habían intercambiado, la interesada ahora era ella.

"Lo que digo lo cumplo, ella va a ser mia" . "Ahora ofrécele un trago".

Todos saludaban a la chica como si se tratara de una gran celebridad, Sefier fue a hacer como que buscaba a uno de sus amigos, ella seguia buscandolo con la mirada.

"Mi dama. Vodka, Tequila , Ron? Un especial?"Solto Bryan con un tono llamativo para la chica.

"Mi especial..."Dijo la joven sonriendole, haciendo que este supiera a que se refería.

El chico hizo una mezcla mientras hablaba con otras personas, un vaso, dos cubos de hielo, la mezcla encima.

La joven buscó al atractivo chico rubio entre la multitud pero no halló nada.

Bebida Mountain Dew de dieta, bebe, Ciudad de New York.

Nunca antes hubo una chica tan linda.

Crees que estaremos enamorados por siempre?

Crees que estaremos enamorados?.

-Diet Mountain Dew, Lana Del Rey

Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City

Never was there ever a girl so pretty

Do you think we'll be in love forever?

Do you think we'll be in love?

(Gracias por leer)


End file.
